Accepted
by SeraphimeRising
Summary: What do you do when the family accepts you before you expect them to do so?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money.**

* * *

**Accepted**

"Coming!" Scorpius yelled in the response to the repeated banging on the front door of his flat. Wrapping a towel around his waist as he stepped out of the shower, he found himself yelling again but the banging on his front door didn't cease until he swung it open to find his two former classmates Rose and Albus standing there.

"Good you're here," Albus proclaimed pushing Scorpius aside and entering the flat.

"Want to let everyone else know, while I find him something to wear?" Rose said, clearly to Albus as she followed him into the flat. Pointing down the hallway, she finally acknowledged Scorpius' own presence in his flat by pointing and asking, "Bedroom down here?"

Shell-shocked he just nodded and closed the door. The three of them had never really been friends, only classmates; so this sudden interest in his flat and more specifically him was more than a bit unsettling. He turned to say something to Albus but he had his head in the Floo talking to someone.

Shaking his head, he went to find Rose. He had barely had a foot into his own bedroom, when Rose said, "Do you ever just do 'casual'?" with his only pair of shorts in her hand. Scorpius watched as she tossed them on the bed, and started going through his shirts.

Scorpius had had enough, and said, "Rose, what _are _you doing?"

"Helping you get ready, duh," she responded, tossing a striped shirt on top of the khaki shorts. "We have ten minutes to get you dressed and get you to the Burrow. Chop. Chop."

"Out!" Scorpius yelled pointing to the door.

"You don't have to get snippy."

"So is he ready yet?" Albus asked, reappearing in the doorway.

"Just waiting for him to get dressed. He's a bit shy; thinks he's got something I haven't seen before," Rose replied, stepping past him. "Are they still delaying Dad?"

"Yep. Just waiting on us to get him there." Albus said to Rose but pointed at Scorpius.

"I'm _in_ the bloody room!" Scorpius found himself yelling.

"Quite aware of that Scorpius. Now if you be so kind as to get dressed-"

Scorpius cut Albus off with a yell, "What the bloody hell is going on?"

He watched as Albus cocked his head and looked at him with a puzzled look on his face as Rose's pile of red curls as well as an equally perplexed face appeared from around the corner before she said, "It's Dad's fiftieth birthday party today at the Burrow." Turning to look at Albus, she continued, "You told me you sent him an invitation."

Scorpius felt his stomach sink as he took a seat on the bed and replied, "He did."

"Then why aren't you already at the Burrow?" Albus asked, his confusion quite evident in his tone. "Instead of us having to come and drag your arse there. You do realise that an invitation means you are wanted there."

"It said for family," Scorpius whispered, looking at his clasped hands.

"It is and you are." Rose said with a matter-of-fact tone, before questioning, "You two are still dating and for some reason not married yet...aren't you?"

"Yes."

With an overly chipper reply, Rose said, "That makes you family. Albus get him dressed. Scorpius, I'm not above tying you up and carrying you over, if it means that my father will have a good birthday party today."

"I'd do what she says Scorpius. It's safer."

* * *

"I thought you weren't coming," Ron whispered in Scorpius' ear as he wrapped his arm around Scorpius waist. "Something about family only on the invitation."

Leaning back into the older man's body, Scorpius whispered back, "I wasn't."

"What changed?"

"Albus and Rose told me I was."

Ron's laughter rumbled through him, as Scorpius blushed in response, before Ron whispered, "So you don't listen to me, but you will listen to my nephew and daughter."

"Something like that."

"And here I was thinking that I was going to have to propose to get you to believe me."

"What?" Scorpius said loud enough to disrupt everyone in the room as he pulled away from Ron. All eyes on him as he spun on Ron and spat, "That's not funny."

"No it's not," Ron replied calmly, wrapping his arm around Scorpius' waist again and pulled his body back against his. "Which is why I haven't."

"What are you saying?" Scorpius retorted trying to squirm away from Ron but Ron's hold was firm. He quickly regretted not going to the gym on a regular basis with the man.

"I had been hoping you would come today, so I could propose to you properly in front of my family which includes _you_."

Scorpius immediately stopped squirming and just stared at Ron. He fervently searched Ron's eyes to see if the man was pulling his leg, but he could see nothing there. Instead, he held his breath as Ron whispered, "Four years ago I thought I lost everything when I lost Hermione. But you gave me something better than I ever expected. I want you to be there when I come home, and you to be the first thing I see in the morning. No more my flat or your flat, no more my family or your family. I just want to have an ours with you."

He couldn't stop the tears that started to flow as he wrapped his arms around Ron's neck and openly wept into the crook of his neck while he nodded his head feverishly. Scorpius didn't even mind the cat calls, the whoops, the hollers, and the clapping that erupted moments later, because he had everything he ever needed holding him.

_Fin._


End file.
